1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to analog calculators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many divider circuits are known. Some of these use log and antilog techniques, or multipliers with a feedback loop incorporating an operational amplifier. Frequently, they are inaccurate at low denominator voltages unless complicated circuits are employed to insure accuracy.